


Newsies/You Oneshots

by RosetintedElmax



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (sorry in advance), Fluff and Angst, I need Fluff, Listen I love the newsies, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Other, newsies/You - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetintedElmax/pseuds/RosetintedElmax
Summary: Oneshots of the Newsies and You ayyye





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is Davey Jacobs/Reader fluff :)

When you were seven, you met David Jacobs.

It was the first day of second grade, and you were nervous nearly to the point of tears. You had been so excited to move to Manhattan earlier that summer, but now, you were ready to get on your knees and beg your mother to move back home. You knew no one, and had no idea where anything was in the area. This was looking to be the worst school year of your young life. 

"Hi, I'm Davey, what's your name?" A voice, childish yet confident, rang out next to you. You turned to the side, a questioning look on your face, and were surprised to see the boy sitting next to you. He was tall for seven year old boys, you could tell even though he was sitting down. He had kind, deep brown eyes, and a smile that eased almost all of the anxiety you were feeling. 

"y/n," you mumbled, trying to match his smile. 

"Cool," he said, nodding, "wanna be my friend? We can share my fruit snacks at lunch!" You nodded enthusiastically at the offer, and offered to give him half of your apple slices. 

\--

When you were nine, you broke your leg. 

You and Davey were doing something stupid. Or, rather, you were doing something stupid, and Davey was listing all of the things that could go wrong, in between begging you not to do it altogether. You simply shrugged him off as usual, hoisting yourself up the side of the swing set. The goal was to sit on the top bar of the swing set, which you had dubbed the Best Seat in All the Playground. 

"y/n, you could fall and die! Who will be my best friend if you die?" Davey asked, resorting to guilt tripping to get you to come down. Usually, the guilt tripping worked on you, if you took things too far. 

"You could find someone else, after you finish filling a lake with your tears over me," you laughed. You didn't see the danger in the situation, which was ever so predictable on your part. You never saw quite how dangerous your stunts were, until Davey talked you down and explained it to you. 

"I could never! Who will eat the grape lollipops when I don't want them? NOBODY ELSE LIKES GRAPE LOLLIES!" Davey wailed, holding onto one of the bars of the swing set. You rolled your eyes, scoffing. 

"It's gonna be fine, Davey. Just you wait and see how cool I'll look sitting up there." Davey never did get to see how cool you looked sitting up there, because before you made it, you fell. Davey fainted as soon as he heard the sickening crack your leg bone made upon impact.

He woke up in a hospital bed right next to yours.

"I'll admit, that was pretty stupid," you said, trying to wiggle your toes, which were the only part of your leg sticking out of the cast.

"Told ya so," he returned, sticking his tongue out at you. 

"Whatever," you rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest. "I'm sorry, though. I won't be stupid like that again." Davey, seemingly satisfied with that, ended up nodding off to sleep.  --

When you were thirteen, Davey got his first girlfriend. 

Her name was Sam, and she had the prettiest golden hair, and blazing blue eyes. She had a gap tooth, but it only added to the charm of her freckled cheeks. She was one of the nicest people you'd ever met in New York City. You hated her guts.  You didn't know why she bothered you so much. She made your best friend happy, so why would you? Davey liked her a lot. He liked to sit at the park with her, and go get ice cream with her, and take her to the arcade. He liked doing everything that the two of you used to do together, with her. 

 _He's replacing me._ You came to the conclusion one night, laying on your bed and staring aimlessly at the ceiling.  _After six years of friendship, he's replacing me._

At first, all you felt was anger. A blinding, red anger that took you over from head to toe. You couldn't grasp how he could move on to having a new best friend so quickly. Sure, he still said the two of you were best friends, and that she was just his girlfriend, but you knew better than that. All of a sudden, Davey was never free. He could never talk when you called or texted, and he didn't even eat lunch with you anymore. 

The anger you felt was swept away in a tidal wave of deep, immobilizing sadness.  _I'm alone again. I'm alone, like in second grade, when I didn't know anyone. Only this time, It's worse, cause I still know Davey, only he doesn't want me anymore._

You'd avoided Davey for a few days after that, wanting to give him some space. It only took three days of you avoiding him, for Davey to figure out what was going on. He was a smart kid, after all, you had to give him that. He showed up at your apartment, explaining how he broke up with Sam, and if you'd ever take him back as your best friend. You did, of course. You couldn't say no to him. 

\--

When you were fifteen, you suffered your first broken heart. 

It was a year after Davey, before you'd gotten your first boyfriend. Fourteen, and freshly in high school, you had been swept off your feet by a Sophomore, Jaden Daley. He was sweet and charming, and always paid for the dates. Even though you had this new boyfriend, you always made sure to keep time open for Davey. However, when you were off hanging out with Jaden, Davey seemed to be making new friends. Soon enough, a whole group of boys were following him to his classes, and letting him tag along to their after school hang outs. You tried not to let it bother you. After all, he was happy for you and Jaden, why couldn't you be happy for him and his new friends?

When June came around, Jaden broke up with you. He said he didn't want a relationship over the summer, and he hoped you understood. You told him that you did, but you went straight to Davey's, buckets of tears pouring down your face. When he opened the door, a smile was etched into his face, but as soon as he took he in, it was replaced by a frown. 

"What happened?" He asked, pulling you over the threshold of the door, and straight into a hug. You hiccuped, trying to calm the sobs that were raking through your body. 

"He broke up with me," you managed out, stifling the urge to start sobbing once more. Davey let out a soft  _oh,_ before walking you over to the couch, and sitting you down. 

"Ice cream and Star Wars?" Davey asked, separating from the hug just far enough to see your face. You nodded, a small smile twitching at your lips. Davey grinned, jumping up to grab a tub of strawberry and chocolate chip ice cream, and two spoons. 

After a while of watching the movie, and half a carton of ice cream going into the two of you, Davey turned to look at you. 

"He doesn't deserve you, y'know," he said suddenly, "if he was willing to drop you like that, just 'cause it's Summer, he doesn't deserve you." You grinned bashfully at your best friend, before leaning your head on his shoulder. 

"Thanks, Davey," you whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

\--

When you were seventeen, you were ready for things to change. 

Over the last two years, you'd grown closer with Davey's new group of friends, and had adjusted to spending every single afternoon with them and Davey. They were ridiculous, the lot of them. Always doing crazy things, things the fearless, elementary school aged you would've done. You wondered what about Davey had attracted every reckless kid in New York City to him. 

In time, those boys became some of your best friends. Of course, none of them would ever be as close to you as you were with Davey, but you still loved all of them like brothers. And they teased you like they were your brothers, too. 

Somewhere down the line of your friendship, they'd gotten the idea that you were crushing on Davey. Of course, at the beginning, you adamantly denied it. How could you have a crush on your best friend? Impossible, or at least unlikely. Yet, the more they teased you about it, the more you thought about it. What wasn't there to like about him? He was perfect, and he already knew everything about you. 

Halfway through your Senior year, you figured out that you did, in fact, love your best friend. You loved him in a new and different way, and he needed to know it. 

"Davey," you said, looking up from your textbook. The two of you were studying in his room- well, cramming for a Forensics test the next day. He looked up, brown eyes settling on you. 

"Yeah?" He asked, tapping his pencil on his textbook page subconsciously. You swallowed, closing your eyes and willing yourself some courage. 

"I have to tell you something, okay?" You asked, and continued once he nodded, "I like you. Like, more than a friend. I don't wanna ruin our friendship, but I just had to get it out, cause I couldn't live with it inside any longer, and-"

You didn't get to finish your sentence, because a pair of lips were on yours.  _Davey's lips._ You smiled into the kiss, tugging him closer. What were you so worried about, again? He was your best friend after all. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets drunk at a party.   
> Race x Reader

Parties were  _ not  _ your scene. They just never had been. Now, a Junior in high school, all of your classmates and friends seemed to get trashed at someone’s house every Friday night, and show up to school with some off the wall story about it the following Monday morning. 

Every Monday, you felt just a little bit enticed to maybe join your friends at the next weekend’s party, just so you could have some crazy stories of your own. This was the kind of stuff people told their grandkids when they thought no one else was listening, right? What the hell were you going to tell your grandkids? Nothing. You were going to die boring and lonely because you never, not once, went to a party. 

It was this thought, that finally pushed you over the edge. You knew you had to go to at least one party before your high school career was over. Yeah, you did have your whole Senior year staring you down still, but your friends were party crazy  _ now,  _ and you didn’t want to miss out on the chance to join them. 

At lunch, you decided to bring it up. 

“So, who’s hosting this weekend’s party?” You asked nonchalantly, spooning some mac n’ cheese into your mouth. 

“ Sarah Surdovel’s hosting on Friday, which is good. All the ragers usually happen at her house, because her parents leave for like, four days on the weekend,” Jack, who was sitting to the left of you, answered casually. 

“Oh, interesting,” you commented, looking at each of the boys. None of them were going to believe you. “I think I’m gonna tag along this time.”

To the right of you, Race choked on his sandwich. Jack looked at you like you just told him you were the Virgin Mary, and all conversation between the rest of the boys had stopped. 

“You’re kiddin’,” Race said beside you, laughing. When you said nothing, he sobered up a bit, muttering, “wait, really?” You nodded. 

“I mean, why not? It should be fun, right? I’m the only one out of the group who never goes. Even Davey does!” You protested, and Davey, who was all the way down the table, but still heard you, shrugged, smiling sheepishly. The boys were quiet for a moment, and Albert was the first to speak up. 

“This should be fun,” he snickered, and the rest of the boys joined him in laughter. You rolled your eyes at them, shooting a few of them playful glares. You were going to come with them this weekend, and no amount of teasing or mockery was going to change your mind. 

 

_ What do people even wear to parties? Short dresses. Heels. Dark makeup.  _ You paced in front of your closet, paying less attention to the clothes inside, and more to your thoughts. You didn’t have any short-short dresses, or any heels at all, for that matter. You were going to look so out of place. 

In the end, you decided on something simple. A red, denim skirt that zipped up the front, some fishnets, and a black cropped t-shirt. You dug out your combat boots from your emo phase in ninth grade, which had been discarded in the back of your closet when you realized what a joke the whole thing was. As you gave yourself a onceover in the mirror, you decided that you looked pretty hot. Hot enough for a party, at least. 

Jack said he and the boys would pick you up at nine, and you were ready with ten minutes to spare. With five minutes on the clock before they came, you were second guessing yourself. Was this really as good of an idea as you thought it was earlier in the week? It wouldn’t be so bad dying boring and lonely. 

Before you could talk yourself out of it, you heard the bleating of a car horn. Jack and the guys were here to guide you through the worst decision you’d ever made. That was somewhat comforting. At least, you think it was. Those boys often got you into more trouble than out of it, though. 

As you walked down the driveway to the car, you could hear wolf whistles and cheers coming from the open windows. You scoffed, doing a curtsy and laughing, before opening the door to the backseat. You ended up sitting on the edge, with Race next to you. 

“Well, don’t you clean up nicely,” he said, grinning, as you buckled yourself in. 

“I could say the same for you,” you returned, smiling at him. Every second that passed in the car, you could feel more of your insecurities and anxieties melting away. By the time the car pulled up to Sarah Surdovel’s place, you were feeling quite confident. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for a party like this?” Jack asked, as you stepped out of the car. You fixed him with a glare. Of course you were ready. It’s not like this was going to be hard or anything. It was just a party. You’d do some dancing, some drinking, but mostly, you’d stick to at least one of the boys. It seemed, Jack had the same idea.

“I want at least one ‘a youse with y/n at all times!” He called, and all of the boys nodded. You pouted slightly, not liking the feeling of being babysat. However, you didn’t argue, since it was pretty much what you were going to do anyway. 

 

If you thought you could feel the music in your bones in the front yard, it was a whole new level in the house. You could hardly feel your own heart beat over the music. It kind of hurt your ears, since they’d never been put into such a loud situation. 

Already, the party was in full swing. There were teenagers making out everywhere, flirting, and of course, drinking. Some people already seemed to be black out, despite the party having been going on for only an hour. 

Some friends came over that you didn’t know, and dragged Jack away. At the same time, Albert went to go join a game of Beer Pong that was just getting started. As you felt your group thinning out, you looked around to find one of the remaining ones you could follow for a while. You set on Race. 

“So, Race, how ‘bout you show me the ropes of being a party animal?” You asked, yelling over the music. Race laughed, rolling his eyes. Wordlessly, he tugged you along to the living room, where a game of drunken charades was being played, far too many people trying to squish onto the couch. 

Just as you walked in, a couple stood up from the couch, and Race practically threw the two of you into the spot. You couldn’t talk much, because it was too loud, which made charades the perfect game. You and Race both got really into it quickly, until you were laughing your ass off along with everyone else in the living room. 

However, you might’ve gotten too far into it; enough so, that you forgot about your surroundings. When you looked up at Race again, there was a girl standing so close, that she was dangerously toeing the line between standing and sitting on his lap. Your face flushed hotly, but for what, you didn’t know. All you knew, is that you didn’t wanna be sitting next to the two of them any longer. 

You got up and walked from the living room, not really knowing where you were going, but did it matter? With the amount of people you came here with, you were sure to bump into one of them soon. You didn’t care which one, so long as it wasn’t Race. 

You found yourself in the kitchen next, which was, surprisingly, empty. However, there was a good amount of alcohol on the kitchen counter, waiting to be carried out to the party when they ran out of what they already had.  _ Parties are for getting drunk, right? Well, there’s no better time than the present.  _

You weren’t a baby anymore, that’s for sure. You were at a party, and you were wearing  _ fishnets,  _ for christ’s sake. You perused the alcohol on the counter, and found a little plastic, personal-sized bottle of Fireball Whiskey. It looked more appetizing to you than most of the other stuff, so you took it, popped it open, and downed half of it in one go. 

The whiskey burned going down, and started a fire in your stomach. A fire that made you feel warm and somewhat more in a party mood. Carrying the bottle, you went out to where everyone was dancing, and joined in. Soon enough, you’d emptied out the Fireball, and tossed the bottle on the floor. 

A beer was offered to you while you were dancing, and then another, and a little something tangy and sweet at the same time in a red Solo cup. By the time you realized that you might have had a little too much to drink, you were far too gone to dwell on it for too long. 

You didn’t know how you got into the kitchen again, only that one second you were doing body shots with strangers, and the next, you were throwing up in Sarah’s sink. Groaning, you sprayed your mouth to clean it out with the sink nozzle, and stood back up. You were trashed, there was no doubt about it. You couldn’t even see or think straight. 

“ y/n? I’ve been lookin’ all over for you! Why aren’t you with one ‘a the guys?” You couldn’t place the voice, you only knew that they sounded nice and they sounded worried, and you had made them worried. Which made you feel immensely guilty. 

“Wha… the guys? Hey, ‘ave you ever done body shots? Pretty fuckin’ rad, if you ask me,” you stated, giggling. 

“You’re wasted, aren’t you?” The boy sighed, and you immediately shook your head. 

“I am… I am not! I only had one drink. Or maybe two.” You whined, causing the boy to laugh. Was it Race? It sure looked like him, from what you could make out. But, wasn’t he with that girl?

“C’mon princess, I’m gonna take you home, okay?’ He asked, as an arm went around your waist. Home sounded nice. Sleep sounded nice. Pajamas… 

The cool night air outside did a little to make you feel less queasy, but didn’t help the double, blurry vision you were experiencing. 

“I want… d’you know Race? Racetrack? My friend, Race,” you mumbled, half incoherently. The boy helping you to the car laughed, and you pouted once more. “It’s not funny! I want… I want Race, he’s my favorite.”

“Oh, is he now? Why’s that?” The boy asked, amused. 

“He’s nice. And funny, too, very… very funny. Cute. I’d kiss him,” you sighed, smiling at the thought. “I shouldn’t tell you that. You might tell Race.”

“Don’t worry, princess. He might just feel the same way.” You doubted it, though. This was a stranger, how would he know?

You vaguely remembered being walked into your house, and helped into pajamas. What you did know, was that hangovers were absolutely killer, and not in a good way. After taking some Aspirin, you went back to bed, which is when you noticed a note on your bedside table. 

“ _ Feel better, Princess. Lots of water and Aspirin, okay? I’ll check in with you later. - Race xx” _


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sick, and Jack takes care of you

You were completely convinced that you were dying. It wasn’t a very far fetched idea, either. When you were poor in the streets of New York City, getting sick could be a death sentence. It wasn’t going to help you that you were staying in a lodge full of unhygienic boys, too. 

Laying in your bed, you let out a few raspy coughs, and turned to bury your face in the pillow. You didn’t want any of your friends to see you like this. You were hoping that they didn’t notice you not going out to sell papes for the day. If they noticed your absence, they might come looking to see what was wrong. Then, you would have a gaggle of boys fussing over you while not having a clue what to do. 

Really, you’d be better off by yourself. Just stay in bed for the whole day, eat whatever food you had left from yesterday, and sleep it off. You’d be good and shiny as new by the next morning, and no one would ever have to know. Of course, it was going to suck to miss out on a day of selling, but you’d live. Hopefully. 

Another fit of coughs racked through your body, making you sit forward with the force. Groaning audibly, you laid back onto your pillow again, wishing for death to just take you already. 

Not many people had been in the Lodge for the last half hour or so, so you were hoping you were in the clear. The boys should all be out selling papes by now, and wouldn’t be back until dark. 

“I’se suppose I left my hat under the bed, but it might be- y/n? What’a you doin’ still here?” The voice was one you knew all too well, one that belonged to a friend of yours practically since birth; Jack Kelly. 

“You ain’t seen no one,” you responded, pulling the covers over your head. You could hear him chuckle, even through the new barrier, and heard his footsteps nearing closer to you. His weight settled on the edge of your bed, and a moment later, the blanket was pulled from your face. 

“Mornin’ Little Miss, what’a you doin’ still in bed?” He asked, and though he was smiling, you could see the concern in his eyes. You went to wave him off, but more coughs raked through you, immediately disproving your point. 

“I’se gone and caught somethin’,” you responded, sighing. Jack nodded, patting you on the shoulder. 

“Well, I guess I’m playin’ Doctor Kelly today,” he said with finality, and you shook your head immediately. 

“No, Jack! Youse gotta sell papes! How else are you gonna eat?” you protested, sitting up so you would be level with him. 

“And you’s gotta live to see the light’a day tomorrow!” Jack argued again, and the tone of his voice made you shut up. 

“Alright, Kelly, I concede,” you said, holding your hands up in surrender. Jack smirked satisfactorily. 

“Then,  _ I  _ will be right back,” he responded, and before you could say anything, he was out the door. More coughing went through you, and you laid down in bed, resolving to try to nap until Doctor Jack Kelly made his way back to you. 

You were woken up by a gentle nudging on your shoulder, and a soft voice saying something that you couldn’t make out at first. 

“Come on, wake up,” the voice said coherently, and you finally opened your eyes, to see that Jack was back. “I scraped up the rest of my money to get you some tea and toast.”

“Jack, you didn’t have to-” you started, trying to sit up. 

“No, I did hafta, you needa get better,” he insisted, handing you the tea. You took a sip gratefully, smiling up at him. 

“You’re an angel sent from above, Kelly,” you grinned, leaning on his shoulder as you sipped the tea he got you. 

“Alright, you finish this tea, and then sleep for the rest’a the day. I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said, squeezing you in a tight hug, before getting up to leave. You waved goodbye to him, before downing the rest of the tea, and settling in for a little sleep. 

 

 

It was dark out by the time you woke up, which meant the Lodge was filled to the brim with boys again. When you started to stir, at least four different boys came rushing to your bed. 

“You scared the crap outta us, you know!” Race announced, sitting on the edge of your bed and crossing his arms. He tried to look angry, but once your cough got going again, his face softened to that of concern. 

“Yeah, you coulda been dead by the time we got back from sellin’, if Jack hadn’t’a came back,” Albert chimed in. You rolled your eyes at their melodrama. 

“It’s really not a big deal, guys. It’s just a cold,” you promised, hacking out another cough. 

“Sure sounds like it,” Jack said, coming from out of nowhere, and sitting next to Race. You rolled your eyes again. 

“Anyways, we all chipped in and managed to afford some cough medicine,” Jack pressed on, presenting you with a bottle. You gasped, taking the bottle and downing a swig of the medicine quickly. Once you capped it again, you pulled as many boys as you could into a hug. 

“Oh, you boys, my heroes!” You exclaimed, grinning at them. They all scoffed, looking this way and that. 

“It’s nothin’,” Albert said sheepishly. 

You spoke with the boys for a little while longer, before they dispersed around the Lodge. Yet, one person stayed by you. The one and only Jack Kelly. 

“How are ya feelin’, princess?” he asked, ruffling your hair affectionately. You smiled brightly, feeling a exhaustion hit you wave, by little wave. 

“Better than this morning, all thanks to you,” you said. By this point, you could hardly keep your eyes open. One of the blessings- or curses- of being sick, is constant exhaustion. 

“Well, you can repay me by gettin’ all the way better. Now, go to sleep. G’night princess,” Jack said, leaning forward to give you a kiss on your forehead. 

“G’night, Jack. I love you,” you mumbled. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
